


from spiralling ecstatically this

by Looali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Flirting, Graphic Sex in Later Chapters, Kageyama and Hinata are getting married, Kindergarten teacher!Suga, M/M, Pastor!Daichi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Despite desperately not wanting to admit to it, as Daichi stood in the churchyard, hand clasped in Suga's, he couldn't bring himself to want to let go."</p><p>Sawamura Daichi has spent the majority of his life dedicated to the church, but when he meets a new addition to Karasuno Village, who just so happens to have the most dazzling smile he's ever seen, he can't cease the niggling thoughts telling him to give it all up. Please, Lord, give him strength.</p><p>ON HIATUS. I'm sorry everyone, I just have no inspiration for this fic right now. I hope it'll come back but I don't know. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with the mystery of your smile

There were plenty of times that Daichi felt a pang of regret at his lifestyle choice. Seeing couples so full of excitement and anticipation as they decorated the church in their chosen colours, flowers blooming, beautiful brides making their way down the aisle towards their awestruck partners. These moments always struck something in Daichi, left him feeling as though time itself had halted for these couples, the air thick and buzzing, full of love and desire. These couples full of hope for the future, joy for their special days, all these emotions cresting as they meet one another at the end of the aisle.  
It was day like those wherein Daichi remorsed for the life he could have had, had he not taken his vows and become Father Daichi Sawamura.  
  
Today was not one of those days.  
  
“Dumbass Hinata! We aren't going to have flowers coming out of volleyballs at our wedding, you idiot!”  
“But why not! We both love volleyball! We should have them at our wedding!”  
“Stop being such an idiot! If we did that we'd have to destroy dozens of perfectly good volleyballs!”  
“Don't call me an idiot, you idiot!”  
  
This had been going on for roughly an hour now and Daichi was officially five minutes more away from snapping.  
  
When Noya had practically begged him to officiate his 'awesome, cute, and totally dependable, I mean it Daichi, like seriously he's pretty much the opposite of me, really. Honest.' co-worker's wedding, Daichi wasn't really expecting to be greeted with the single most irate looking man he'd ever seen and an over excitable ball of sunshine, both of whom simply refused to stop bickering with one another.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he approached the pair and placed his hands on their shoulders. “How about,” he said peaceably, attempting not to throttle them as they glared at one another from across his chest, “I continue giving you the tour of the church, and you can both decide on your... volleyballs later.”  
Hinata grinned and nodded, reaching out to grab his fiancé's hand as he pulled him towards the altar and ahead of Daichi, who was generously pretending he didn't notice the distinct pink tinge to Kageyama's cheeks.  
Daichi couldn't help but smile slightly, maybe this pair weren't going to be as bad as he thought.  
  
He guided the couple around the church, giving a running commentary, answering the occasional question, and struggling to ignore the...pet names they used for one another (“Dumbass!” “Bakageyama!”). After about half an hour Daichi felt all his energy had been drained, and despite his current agitation towards Noya, he couldn't help but feel a spark of gratitude when the shorter male came hurtling into the church and towards the trio, a nervous looking Asahi in tow.  
  
“Nishinoya,” Asahi sighed out, “You can't just barge in here, it's a place of worship.”  
The younger man merely grinned at Asahi, calling out “It's fine, it's fine, you worry too much, Asahi-san!” before yelling out “Shouyou!” and dashing to the red head at the front of the church.  
Giving Daichi an apologetic smile as he made his way over, Asahi leant against the pew next to Daichi, the pair watching as Hinata and Nishinoya bounced around energetically, rambling on about who-only-knows-what as Kageyama watched on with growing irritation.  
  
“Uh, sorry about him just, you know, barging in here like that, Daichi...” Asahi mumbled, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck out of embarrassment for Noya's previous actions. Daichi merely shook his head an placed a soothing hand on Asahi's shoulder.  
“Don't worry about it Asahi, it's not your fault.” He smiled up at the taller man, “Everyone knows Noya can just walk all over you anyway.”  
“You...really didn't need to add that last part...”  
  
Huffing out a laugh, Dachi leant back against the pew behind him, crossing his arms casually, “So what brings you to my neck of the woods? Other than Noya's overly intense emotional investment in his co-worker?” He glanced back over to the trio, watching with amusement as Noya forced a rapidly reddening Kageyama to swear he'll care for and protect Hinata as much as humanly possible. (“Of course I'll do that! I'm not marrying this dumbass for the hell of it!” came the angry, embarrassed response.)  
  
“Oh!” Looking back to Asahi, Daichi took in the look of realisation on the long haired man's face, “I almost forgot!” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, presenting it to Daichi. On the paper was a name in delicate, neat writing, followed by an address and phone number.  
“Koushi Sugawara.” Daichi read out, a small frown on his face. The name was sweet, and it rolled off of Daichi's tongue easily, tempting him to play with the syllables. Ignoring this urge, he looked back up at the smiling brunet before him. “What's this?” he asked, confusion evident in his tone.  
A blush suddenly rose on Asahi's cheeks, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in his usual nervous fashion. “Oh yeah, I need to explain,” he chuckled out awkwardly, “Uh, an old friend of mine recently got a job here and is moving and I thought, if it's okay with you, I mean, it's fine if it's not, I just-”  
  
“Asahi. Spit it out.”  
  
“Oh! Yeah! Well he's moving to the village and I thought it'd be good if he met you considering the influence you have on the town and everything... He's a really great guy, but he doesn't know anyone but me and Noya...” Shrugging slightly, Asahi looked at Daichi in a slightly pleading manner.  
  
Daichi couldn't suppress the eye roll at Asahi's uncomfortable style of asking for a favour, he smiled slightly at his friend, one eyebrow raised, “Asahi, you dork, I'm the town Reverend, that's basically half my job, there's no need to be so nervous about asking. Of course I'll show your friend around and help him out.”  
The other man huffed out a sigh of relief, smiling at Daichi in a more relaxed manner. “Yeah, sorry about that Dachi, it's just that you can be really scary sometimes, y'know?”  
Standing up straight, Daichi feigned a glower at a suddenly terrified looking Asahi, “What do you mean 'scary'?”  
  
At that moment, a sudden force knocked Asahi to the side, ending Daichi's faux-anger with a cry of “Asahi-san!”  
“Hey Noya.” Daichi laughed out, as the shorter man pulled on Asahi's arm, up-righting him with a laugh after his sudden attack. Nishinoya saluted Daichi by way of greeting, leaning against Asahi with a bright grin and waving Hinata and Kageyama over.  
“I was chatting to Shouyou about what he thinks of the church and he said they love it!” His smile was bright and all too infectious, and Daichi couldn't help but smile too, looking to the couple as they approached.  
  
"So what do you both think?" Daichi asked, taking in Hinata's bright grin and the tell tale twitch of a smile at the edge of Kageyama's lips as his partner leant on his arm.  
Looking Daichi firmly in the eyes, Kageyama held out a business card with his details on, “We're definitely interested in the venue.” he spoke curtly, but the slight blush on his face betrayed his nerves, “Please may you email the price and details to us and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for meeting with us!” He glanced down at Hinata, the small smile widening slightly as the red head grinned up at him.  
“Thanks for showing us around!” the shorter called out, grabbing a hold of Kageyama's hand and guiding him to the exit, “See ya Monday, Noya!”  
“Bye Shou!”  
  
Turning back to Daichi, Cheshire cat grin in place, Nishinoya stretched his arms above his head and bounced lightly on his heels. “So whaddaya think?” He asked, “Isn't Shouyou just the cutest thing you've ever seen!” Purposefully ignoring the glare on Daichi's face, he resumed his position of leaning on Asahi and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. “So are you coming to dinner with me and Asahi tonight or what?”  
Daichi huffed out a puff of air, forcing himself not to get too agitated with Noya's constant shifting and jumping about. “I can't sorry guys,” he sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes and leaning heavily against the pillar. “I've still got to finish working on tomorrow's sermon and then make preparations for, uh, Sugawara?” He glanced questionably at Asahi, before nodding, “Sorry guys, some other time?”  
  
The pair nodded, leaving with a final reminder not to work too hard and forcing him to promise to come out with them next time.  
  
A heavy sigh left Daichi as they vacated the building. He sagged into the nearest pew, running his hands over his face and looking around at the church. For the rest of the day it was unlikely anyone would come to the church, it was already gone five on a lazy Saturday and most people would be with their families, appreciating the quiet that Karasuno village had to offer and the time they could spend with the ones they loved.  
Looking around the church once more, Daichi pushed himself off of the pew and listlessly dragged his feet to the door at the back of the chapel, which led to the small cottage he lived in.  


Daichi's cottage was, humble, by most standards. The bottom floor consisting of a small hallway, a kitchen, and a living room, whilst the top floor had just enough space to accommodate a bathroom and a sparsely decorated bedroom. Despite the lack of space, however, Daichi was glad for his small living space. He'd never been a man that required extravagances in life, and in a way the lack of anything too grand made his lifestyle a little less lonely and a little more cosy.  
The sense of comfort that washed over him when he entered the cottage simultaneously drained him of any remaining energy, and he found himself near collapsing on his plush, maroon sofa, arms outstretched behind him and legs spread wide. His eyes slipped shut, and the overwhelming urge to sleep nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
The sound of a car horn outside snapped Daichi out of his daze, pushing him to force the tired thoughts to the back of his mind and grab his sermon book off of the coffee table; taking it with him into the kitchen, he went to prepare his first cup of coffee. Judging from his progress writing so far, tonight was bound to be a long night.  
  
By the time midnight had come and gone, Daichi had a completed sermon, notes and references for next Sunday's, a detailed and annotated map for the newest member of their community, along with a list of things to help him throughout his time at the village and a small basket welcoming basket.  
Rubbing his eyes and sighing at the clock, Daichi stared down at the basket before him. “I'll finish it tomorrow.” He mumbled, the last syllable catching into a yawn. He dragged himself up the stairs, stripping and brushing his teeth quickly before dropping into bed, immediately drifting into a deep and impenetrable sleep.  


* * *

  
“Daichi!” turning away from the now retreating Yamaguchi, Daichi was met with the sight of Nishinoya pelting towards him, usual wide grin in place. “That was a great sermon, man! Suga was real impressed!” Noya dragged Daichi down with an arm flung around his shoulder, Daichi only resisting the temptation to smack him off due to the numerous elderly folk around that he didn't want to make a poor impression upon.  
“Nishinoya get off, you're going to break my neck, you prick.” Okay, that probably wasn't any better, but it did the trick. Slipping out from under Noya's arm, Daichi looked around the church yard, looking out for this new face. “I didn't know the new guy was going to be here so soon? Where is he?”  
“Huh? Oh, he's with Asahi over there. C'mon, I'll take you to them.”  
  
Daichi let himself be dragged across the grass and towards the towering figure of Asahi, who was speaking to someone just out of sight.  
“Asahi-san! Suga-san! I found him, c'mere!” Noya yelled as he approached, and Daichi smiled slightly as Asahi turned around, bringing his friend into view and allowing Daichi to be greeted with the sight of -  
  
An angel.  
  
That was the first thing that came to mind when Daichi saw the man. He had soft silvery hair, that fell into and flicked around a delicate, porcelain skinned face, which was currently home to what was possibly the most beautiful smile Daichi had ever seen in his life.  
Reaching out to clasp the hand outstretched before him, Daichi felt his heartbeat pick up as he felt the warmth emanating from Suga's hand. Despite desperately not wanting to admit to it, as Daichi stood in the churchyard, hand clasped in Suga's, he couldn't bring himself to want to let go. He could already feel himself memorising each callous on the long, delicate fingers as he looked into shining hazel eyes.  
“It's nice to meet you, Father. I'm Sugawara Koushi. Everyone calls me Suga though!” Another one of those infectious smiles that had Daichi grinning back like an idiot, and _oh,_ his _voice._    
“D-Daichi.” he stuttered back, barely able to tear his eyes away from Suga's. “Call me Daichi.”

If possible, Suga's grin seemed to widen and Daichi felt his heart stutter in his chest.  
  
The spell Daichi seemed to be under was broken by a pointed cough to his right. Turning to Asahi, whom looked overly uncomfortable, and Nishinoya, who had a shit-eating grin firmly in place, Daichi felt his entire face heat up in embarrassment. Following Noya's gaze, he felt the blush deepen as looked down at their still-entwined hands.  
Reluctantly pulling his hand away, Daichi looked up Suga, his gentle smile almost washing away the embarrassment that still flooded Daichi to the core as he stepped back to accommodate the other pair into their circle.  
  
“It's, uh, it's good to meet you...Suga.” Daichi spoke slowly, attempting to quell the slight shake in his voice. “Asahi told me you'd be coming to meet me but I had no idea it'd be so soon.”  
There was a slight chuckle from Suga, and wow – Daichi really didn't think he'd ever be able to get over that smile. Running his fingers through silver hair, which Daichi thought looked way too soft to be real, Suga shrugged lightly and glanced up at Asahi. “Yeah, I wasn't actually planning on it. I got confirmation that my apartment was ready earlier than expected though, so I thought I'd come down a week early and get to know the place better before starting work. Asahi said you'd be of some help in that department?”  
“Yes!” Daichi startled out, voice brimming with over enthusiasm. “Yeah, I'd love to help, I mean, you know it's part of my job and-”  
  
“Father Sawamura!” Glancing over to where Ennoshita was calling him, he waved at the sleepy man by way of staving off the interaction by just a few moments more.  
  
“Uh, I should...” he trailed off, looking at Suga from under his eye lashes.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Suga gave him another of his dazzling smiles, “Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you. It was lovely to meet you, Daichi.”  
Daichi smiled in response, finding himself at a loss for words, he turned and walked towards Ennoshita, desperately ignoring the nagging voice in his head that pushed him to think about how beautiful Suga would sound whispering his name in _other_ situations. Glancing over his shoulder for a final look, Daichi couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks when he saw Suga's eyes locked on his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look it's that DaiSuga religious au that no one wanted
> 
> So basically I saw a post where Daichi marries Kageyama and Hinata and I decided to write it. So, enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: animenjolras
> 
> Fic title: 'from spiralling ecstatically this', e.e cummings  
> Chapter title: 'silently if,out of not knowable' e.e cummings


	2. it is at moments after i have dreamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In all honesty, Daichi is fully aware of the reason for all of 'These Thoughts', but when you're 27 years old and had spent the entirety of your life dedicated to the Catholic Church, you didn't want to admit that every dream was swamped with porcelain skin, silvery hair, and a smile that could end world suffering."
> 
> Drinking with his friends seemed like a grand (e.g. distracting) idea when he first heard it, but when left with a tipsy Sugawara Koushi in his home, Daichi isn't entirely sure this evening is going to help 'Those Thoughts' from disappearing.

           Despite it only being Wednesday, Daichi already had the distinct feeling that this week would only continue to get worst and worst from here-on out. Not only had he managed to seem like a bumbling idiot in front of the new resident, he'd also managed to break three candlesticks, been hit in the face at Volleyball practice enough times that the team banded together in order to secure him to the sidelines, and may or may not have run over Hinata's pet cat's tail when he went to discuss the church decorations with them, (though not is more likely considering the smile that donned Kageyama's face as he watch the debacle. Well, Daichi hopes, anyway.) all because of his mind being swamped by, what Daichi has begun to call, 'Those Thoughts'.

  
            In all honesty, Daichi is fully aware of the reason for all of 'These Thoughts', but when you're 27 years old and had spent the entirety of your life dedicated to the Catholic Church, you didn't want to admit that every dream was swamped with porcelain skin, silvery hair, and a smile that could end world suffering.  
  
            Running his hands through his hair for what felt like the millionth time that hour, Daichi stared down at the blank double-spread of his sermon book. Thoughts so crowded by Sugawa-no, _Suga_ , Daichi internally corrected, he was finding it near impossible to write.  
  
            Daichi dropped his pen to the table, a low groan making it's way out of his throat as he realised his thoughts had become occupied with the other man once again. A sense of discomfort rushed through him, stabbing at his conscience. It wasn't that he was distressed over these thoughts being predominantly towards a male, Daichi, along with many other Fathers of the Church, had always found the Catholic Church's views on homosexuality to be massively outdated. Plus, it wasn't as though he could feel a massive sense of disgust at himself for this when he had Asahi and Nishinoya as best friends. If anything, Daichi merely found it impossible to believe that, after only one meeting, this person had managed to tear down every barrier against promiscuous thoughts and romantic entanglements that 27 years of celibacy had built up for him.  
  
            The ringing of the phone startled him out of his thoughts, and after briefly checking the caller ID, Daichi answered, leaning back into his sofa.  
  
            “Asahi, what is it?”  
  
            “Well 'hello' to you too, grumpy. What's got your knickers in a twist?”  
  
            “Noya.” Daichi sighed, his hand stretching lazily over his head, “Nothing, just been a long day, sorry. What's up?”  
  
            “Long day, ey? Well that means you're ready for a break.” Daichi could hear the grin in Noya's voice, “Come out for drinks with us, it's been ages!” A small smile came onto Daichi's lips at the elongated vowels in 'ages', and glancing at the clock he could feel his resolve to finish his work breaking.  
  
            A small sigh slipped from his lips, both in relief and resignation at the work for another day. “You're right,” he answered, “I need a break. Meet you at Tanaka's in fifteen?”  
  
            “Better make it thirty.” Came the reply, “Asahi just got in the shower and you know how he gets about washing his hair.”

            Snorting out a laugh, Daichi hummed in assent. “Right, I'll see you two there. Thanks Noya.”  
  
            But before he could hang up, a word from Nishinoya had him pausing in confusion.  
  
            “Three.”  
  
            “What?”  
  
            “You'll see us _three_ there. Me, Asahi, and Suga.”  
  
            It was as if hundreds of butterflies had been released into Daichi's stomach, and were all at once desperate for some form of escape. The very idea of spending any amount of time with this man who had plagued his thoughts in the worst kind of way. How should he act? Could he still go? Well, there was the chance that this meeting could stop all of these thoughts. Maybe Daichi had just been pondering over Suga because he hadn't gotten to know him yet, curiosity seeping into his mind and taking over. Yeah, that was probably it, there was no need for him to have been worrying so much these past three days. Tonight he can end this infatuation.  
  
            “-chi? Daichi? Yo, Daichi? Sawamura? You there?”  
  
            “Yeah, yeah, sorry Noya. I'll, uh, I'll see you in a bit.”  
  
            “'Kay! Bye, buddy!”  
  
            The disconnect tone resounded in his ear, and Daichi dropped the phone down onto the sofa next to him. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be whirling at the speed of a tornado and the lump in his throat was a near constant reminder of the imminent plans. He desperately attempted to convince himself that all these symptoms were just nerves at having to converse with a near stranger, but knew that wasn't the case. Daichi had always been good with strangers and could make conversation flow easily with near-anyone, but most strangers didn't have eyes in a shade of hazel so unique that Daichi was left pondering it for days afterwards.  
  
            Dropping his head into his hands, Daichi groaned lowly. There was a sense of dread bubbling inside of him that he couldn't quite shake off, and the urge to curl up in bed and tell Noya that he 'forgot' was growing stronger and stronger. Standing abruptly, Daichi looked to the clock, 20 minutes left until they were meeting. He attempted to gather himself and made his way up to the shower; there was no way that this could be as bad as he was anticipating.

* * *

  
  
            This was so much worse than he anticipated.  
  
            Either Daichi was completely blind when he last met Suga, or he forgot just how _gorgeous_ the other man was (and did he always have that little beauty spot? Daichi was sure he'd remember something like that, as in, one hundred percent sure.)  
            Standing by the door, Daichi took in the other man's appearance as he sat in the booth with Asahi and Nishinoya. He was wearing a deep blue shirt decorated with white polka dots that clung to his frame _perfectly_ as far as Diachi was concerned, the sleeves rolled up to give a casual air to the outfit.  
  
            He was still admiring the silver haired man, when Suga looked up, eyes connecting with Daichi's across the bar and _oh_ there was that smile. If possible, the butterflies in Daichi's stomach increased threefold, and, responding with his own, shaky smile, he stumbled across the bar and towards the booth.  
  
            As he approached, Suga shifted along the bench, casually patting the seat next to him and smiling softly up at Daichi. Daichi returned the smile easily and dropped into the seat, greeting the others and resolutely ignoring the heat that bloomed from the brush of his shoulder on Suga's.  
  
            “Sorry I'm a bit late guys, I was, er, held up.” Daichi felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he remembered the fifteen minutes he spent picking and choosing an outfit, simply with Suga's reaction on mind.  
  
            Noya scoffed out a laugh and Asahi smiled gently at him, “Glad you got here when you did!” Noya said through a smirk, “I was about ready to get Asahi to go collect you. Thought you were gonna bail on us...again.”  
  
            Asahi elbowed his boyfriend gently in the side just as Daichi blurted out “I don't bail that often!” but the only response that the dark haired man got was a giggle coming from his left and an apologetic smile from Asahi. Rolling his eyes at Noya, Daichi opened his mouth to speak once more when -  
  
“RYU!”  
  
“NOYA!”  
  
            Daichi couldn't help but grin at the slightly shocked expression on Suga's face, he had clearly never experienced the whirlwind that was Tanaka and Nishinoya's friendship. If Daichi was quite honest, he'd probably look the same if he'd never seen them together before. Their almost identical personalities meant that no matter where the pair went, there was an increase in noise, excitement, and, more often than not, destruction.  
  
            Watching as Tanaka spun Noya through the air in circles, Asahi watching from the sidelines, concern etched onto his face as his lover whooped excitedly, Daichi stole another glance at Suga, only to find the other man staring directly at him.  
  
            “Ah, sorry!” Suga exclaimed, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “I didn't mean to stare I just, uh, well I just couldn't help but think about how nice your smile was?” He gave a slightly nervous laugh and diverted his eyes over to where Noya, who was now dangling from a terrified looking Asahi whilst yelling enthusiastically at his bald headed companion.  
  
            The vague sense that he had lost his mind occurred to Daichi, and he couldn't help but quickly pinch his palm to prove to himself that yes, he was in fact awake. He was awake, and Suga was appreciating his smile, and blushing. Oh man, Suga was _blushing._  
            Ignoring the guilt that bubbled up in his chest, Daichi allowed himself a small moment of pride at the fact that he was the reason for this adorable and overwhelmingly attractive display from the other man.  
  
            “Thanks,” he enthused, his voice coming out more happier than he'd anticipated it would, “Though it's really nothing in comparison to yours.”  
  
            Blanching suddenly, Daichi stared with open eyes at the surprised looking Suga, he had no idea why he'd said that, the words just tumbling out of his mouth as if pre-written. He was about to retract his careless statement, when Suga's face transformed into a smirk, his eyes glinting wickedly.  
            “You're quite the smooth talker, aren't you, Father?” His words were dusted with something unrecognisable to Daichi, causing a small shiver to run down the brunet's back. “It's a good thing you took up the cloth; you'd be one hell of a heart breaker otherwise.”  
  
            Daichi's attempt to stutter out a response was short lived as a heavy, tanned arm wrapped itself around his shoulder, pulling him into the alcohol stained apron of Tanaka Ryuunosuke.  
            “Long time no see, Daichi-san!” Tanaka all-but-yelled as he crushed Daichi's head to him in a half arsed attempt at a hug. “How've you been?”  
            He released the older man, clapping him firmly on the shoulder as he righted himself.  
            “Fine, thanks, Tanaka. Yourself?” Daichi grumbled out, hands reaching to straighten out the shirt his friend had so helpfully crumpled.  
            The other man merely grinned, launching into a detailed speech on how his day had gone, how the bar was doing, and just how perfectly glossy Shimizu's hair had been recently.  
  
            The night continued on this way, Suga easily fitting into the group dynamic, akin to a missing puzzle piece to the four friends. As the sky got darker, the table slowly filled with empty bottles and glasses, and it wasn't long before a flush faced Asahi was carefully leading a stumbling Nishinoya out of the door and back to their apartment. Tanaka also bid a final farewell before he clambered behind the bar to finish cleaning up for the night, leaving Daichi and Suga to their own devices.

            Daichi looked about the empty bar, his fingers lightly drumming a beat on the table before him. Straightening his posture, he looked forwards, making eye contact with an amused looking Suga. 

            “So,” Daichi coughed out, fingers increasing in their drumming as the other man's amused smile bore into him. “So, do you want to come back to mine if you're not too busy?”

            His heart thumped one beat quicker when he managed to get the sentence out, and he could feel his cheeks reddening, but being well aware of his limits, he knew that merely drinking alone together wouldn't affect him at all.

            That thought didn't stop his heart from slamming in his chest during Suga's extended pause.

            He was about to retract the entire offer, ready to slump home full of embarrassment and hope that Sugawara wouldn't tell the entire village about his awkward offer for what definitely wasn't a date like situation, when the silver haired man grinned and nodded.  
            “That sounds excellent, I'd love to.” He pushed himself up and out of the booth, offering his hand to Daichi with a soft smile. “I can't stay for long though, I'm heading to work quite early tomorrow.”

            Nodding absent-mindedly, Daichi didn't take in the majority of what Suga was saying. His head felt completely numbed out; he didn't understand why, but the very idea of Suga being back in his little cottage was throwing him through a loop. Desperately attempting to remember when the last time he cleaned was, Daichi threw on his coat and stood awkwardly in front of the table, waiting for Suga to finish gathering up his belongings.

            The two walked slowly to Daichi's flat, taking in the night air and talking casually about anything that came into their minds. Neither wishing for this moment to end, they wandered the neighbourhood late into the night, chatting and laughing, before they finally made their way around to Daichi's cottage hours after they'd planned.

* * *

 

  Finally getting out of the cold winter air, Suga relaxed on the sofa, whilst Daichi made himself and Suga some hot drinks.

            Settling himself down on the sofa, Daichi placed Suga's tea before him whilst sipping on his own cup of coffee. The other thanked him before continuing to look around Daichi's small home.

            “You have a really nice place here,” Suga commented, his usual small smile in place. Daichi felt himself blush slightly, shaking his head at his embarrassment over the small compliment.

He couldn’t help but contemplate how this man could affect him in such a way. He thanked Sugawara, and leaned back into the sofa, watching the other out of the corner of his eye.

            He observed Suga’s profile and features, his eyes raking over the gentle slope of his nose and down to the deep red lips that contrasted to starkly with his pale features.  
            Daichi watched as Suga turned his head, looking back at him, and felt as his eyes shot up –making direct eye contact with the silver haired man. He could feel himself leaning in, barely able to stop, his heart beat increasing. The sudden sensation of a hand on his thigh. Suga’s eyelids drooping. Daichi’s voice coming out as a broken whisper-

 

             “Maybe you should go home…”

 

            Sugawara shot back as Daichi’s eyes dropped to glare at his hands in his lap, but not before glancing the brief flash of _something_ in Suga’s eyes before the usual placid smile returned.  
            “I have to be up early in the morning so I can’t really have any gue-”  
            “Don’t worry about it.” Suga shrugged, placing his now empty mug on the table and wandering to the doorway to shrug on his coat. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”  
  
            “Uh, yeah.” Daichi mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea what had just happened but it had left him feeling a sense of unease… almost loss, which he couldn’t quite shake off.  
  
            Waving goodbye to Sugawara, Daichi turned back to his home, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach, and dragged himself upstairs. He wasn’t kidding when he said he had an early start tomorrow and he really needed to try to sleep, despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to. Tonight 'Those Thoughts' were never going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: 'it is at moments after i have dreamed' by E. E. Cummings
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've recently started uni, and so have had a shit tonne of work, but other than that I really don't have an excuse. I should be getting better at updating now, I'm trying to organise myself a bit more and spend more time on my writing (which should hopefully help my uni course.) 
> 
> Please enjoy!! I'm sorry again.


	3. minds ignorant of stern miraculous this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all alright, because they're friends and that's all that Daichi wants. He chooses to forget about Those Thoughts because finding someone you click with on this level is something else entirely, and if he's honest, they're probably just a really strong desire to be Suga's friend. Like a 'bromance' or whatever it is that Tanaka and Noya call it.

If the bags under his eyes weren’t enough of a telltale sign – the pallid complexion and sluggish walk were complete proof of the lack of sleep Daichi had had. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about every moment he’d spent with Suga the night before. Analysing, worrying, and obsessing over each and every part of their evening.  
                There was a low sick feeling in the base of his stomach as Daichi thought about what had occurred between him and Suga. He was almost certain they’d been about to kiss, but that was impossible, Suga knew he was a Father of the Church, and Daichi knew he could never break his vows. There was no way either of them would begin to give into temptation – if there was any there in the first place, which surely there couldn’t be, right?  
  
                Running his fingers through his shower dampened hair, Daichi made his way up the primary school path. Though he personally was of the belief that children should be allowed the choice of their religion at a later date, when they are completely able to make that choice, the church still believed that the children should receive termly sermons introducing them to the Bible. Today would be a simple one – the Parable of the Good Samaritan, everyone loves a classic and if Daichi were completely honest, he wasn’t feeling up to anything more difficult.  
  
                The school itself was as common as a primary school could be – red bricks, finger paintings covering the inside walls and the constant smell of PVA glue that was near impossible to remove. Daichi was fond of the place, having gone there himself when he was a toddler – in fact, everyone who lived in the village was.  
  
                Though none more so than Asahi.  
  
                Daichi couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face as he watched the gentle giant bandage up a crying toddler’s scraped knee, making quick work of it and instantly bringing a beaming smile back to the boy’s face. Asahi’s job at the nursery had been a long time coming, and he hadn’t originally planned life out that way. His parents had wanted him to be a nine-to-five office worker, with a beautiful wife, and a small, if not homely, cottage. But then Asahi met Noya. The little punk had convinced Asahi to quit his job, and go for the one that had called out to him his entire life. He pushed Asahi to get his degree and enter into the world of lower school teaching – of course capturing his glass heart in the process. Rolling his eyes, Daichi couldn’t help but think that their story sounded just like that of a fairy tale.  
  
                He continued to smile, and strolled over to Asahi, poking him on the shoulder after the boy had run off to rejoin his friends playing.  
  
                “Hey man, how’s the day been so far?”  
  
                “Oh! Hey Daichi, I didn’t realise you’d be here so soon!” Asahi grinned and pushed himself up from his kneeling position to meet Daichi’s eye. His hair was tied back into a loose bun, a few strands playing around his face and emphasising the gentle smile on his face. Daichi could understand how people were scared of Asahi, but at the same time he just couldn’t understand in the slightest. The other man was just too loving to ever be feared.   
  
                “Yeah, they called me in for just after break. I’m really not feeling it today though if I’m honest,” Daichi crossed his arms and stared out of the window, he could have sworn he saw silver hair going past, “uh, I didn’t, um yeah…” He leaned back slightly, trying to catch a further glimpse of -  
  
                “Daichi?” Jumping slightly, Daichi looked back to a concerned looking Asahi hovering over him. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should go back home…” Asahi was raising his hand, ready to place it firmly over Daichi’s forehead when the stern man stepped back, shaking his head.  
  
                “I’m fine, thanks though Asahi. I just didn’t get much sleep last night. I’ll have a nap when I get back home, don’t worry!” he laughed, feeling better at the return of Asahi’s soft smile and asked the other man to guide him to classroom 1C.  
  
                The casual conversation about Noya’s terrible sleeping habits relaxed Daichi and he couldn’t help but bid Asahi goodbye with a gentle smile on his face as he entered the classroom. That smile quickly became what can only be described as a constipated look, however, as he was faced with a grinning, silver haired, familiar face – Suga. Flashes to the discomfort the previous night had held hit Daichi harder than the clearly contrived smile Suga wore.  
  
                “He-llo” Daichi choked out, gazing at a new found favourite mark on his shoes.  
  
                “Hi Daichi.” He could hear what sounded almost like resignation in Suga’s voice was and suddenly felt a wave of guilt for how he’d practically kicked the other out of his house last night. That was ridiculous though. Sugawara wasn’t kicked out. Daichi had needed to rest and it had been getting late. There was no point in feeling guilt over being sensible. All he had to do was move onto a different subject and they would be fine.  
  
                “I’m really sorry about last night.” Or not.  
  
                “What?” A faint blush graced Suga’s face.  
  
                “I mean – just practically kicking you out the way I did, it wasn’t… You know. I mean. I’m sorry. Again.”  
  
                The blush faded from Suga’s face as he broke eye contact, only to immediately return it again. “Oh.”  
  
                “What? Are you-”  
  
                “Huh? Oh no! It’s fine, sorry I was just thinking.”  
  
                Daichi could feel the tension rising as his palms grew damp with perspiration. His fingers felt clammy and he simultaneously wanted to break eye contact whilst not wanting to be rid of the oddly satisfying sick feeling swimming in his stomach. He examined Suga’s eyes, his vision going into pinpoint focus as he watched his pupil’s dilate, gentle hazel becoming engulfed in harsh, fire-ridden black. He was forcing himself not to move, they both were, hyper aware of the situation and setting and time whilst also forgetting each and every single thing other than one another.  
  
                It felt as though an eternity had passed when the door slammed open and around twenty overly excited children stormed into the classroom, breaking the pressure and throwing Daichi’s heart into disarray. Glancing back over at Suga he saw the other man’s usual grin in place, and felt relief drift through his mind. Everything was alright. Nothing was uncomfortable. They were well on their way to becoming great friends. Daichi ignored the way his eyes lingered on the crinkles of Suga’s eyes as he smiled.  
  


* * *

 

The sermon went precisely the way Daichi thought it would. The children frowned at the ignorance of the other passers-by, becoming increasingly bug eyed until they finally began outright gasping at the kindness of the Good Samaritan.

                “Do any of you have any questions?” He smiled at the small crowd as a few hands waved at him eagerly.  
  
                “Uh, yes?” He said, pointing to a girl that seemed slightly smaller than the rest, only standing out thanks to the shock of orange hair on her head.  
  
                “Well, right, I was thinking,” Daichi’s smile became an inch too uncomfortable and he battled with a twinge in his cheek as she pondered how to continue speaking, “do we have to be nice to everyone? And I mean everyone. Because my brother’s boyfriend can be really scary and I don’t want to be nice to him.” She huffed in a confirming manner causing Daichi to be struck with a memory of the couple he’d be officiating in the next few weeks.  
  
                “That’s an interesting question, but uh-“  
  
                “Natsu, no more complaining about your brother’s partner.” A firm voice spoke over Daichi, he sent a thankful look to Suga and looked around the room to choose another child.  
  
                He was about to ask a blonde girl with eyes that seemed to never blink, when a loud, lisping voice spoke out: “Mister Daichi, mister Daichi! You keep looking at mister ‘Wara, do you think he’s really pretty too? I think he is! I think he’s the prettiest. Do you agree?”  
  
                Dread hit Daichi like Noya’s head in his stomach from one of the shortie’s infamous cannonball hugs.  
  
                “I don’t really think that has anything to do with the parable.” He choked out. He could feel Suga’s grin burning into the back of his neck and glanced about the classroom, begging one of the children to save him with his eyes. None answered his call. Just as he began to stutter out a further answer to the devilish eyes of the surrounding children he was saved by the angel stood behind him.  
  
                “Alright kids, I think that’s enough. You parents will be here in ten minutes, start packing up.” There was a unanimous call as the children agreed, a soundtrack to the relief Daichi felt as he spun around to thank Suga.  
  
                “Lunch.”  
  
                “Huh? What?”  
  
                “Buy me lunch to make up for saving your butt out there.” Suga laughed, the crinkles next to his eyes becoming more defined, “You really fall to pieces around kids, you know?”  
  
                Daichi snorted out a laugh and shoved Suga slightly, pretending not to know what the other meant. “I didn’t realise you worked at the school?” He observed Suga’s easy stance and it suddenly clicked how perfect this role was for him, he’s just the right balance between calm and fun, strict and playful, to make him the sort of model children need.  
  
                “Yeah, well I have only just started.”  
  
                “Shut up.”  
  
                Suga laughed loudly, clearly, sending a wave of contentment through Daichi’s core. Suga seemed to emit an air of calm that he’d never felt from anyone else before, as if being around the other was a health benefit of its own accord.  
  
                The last few children were dispersing now, the odd parent waving goodbye to Suga as their child chatted aimlessly about their day.  
  
                “So,” Suga began, hoisting a satchel bag over his shoulder, “lunch is on you?”  
                Daichi jokingly grumbled out a yes, unable to stop his small smile.  
  


* * *

  
                 
                They ended up going to a small waffle café on the edge of town, both attempting to out-elaborate the other in their food choices (Suga won with his choice of m&m base decorated white chocolate, strawberries, hundreds and thousands, a few lashings of caramel, and a “healthy splodge of whip cream, thank you”). If Daichi was completely honest with himself, the entire situation was almost a-kind-of-maybe date? It wasn’t a date, obviously. It was just that the actual situation was very, well, date-like. Sitting in a booth of a small café with an attractive man – it was almost the perfect date. Apart from, of course, the fact that it wasn’t one.  
  
                Daichi rubbed his eyes with his hands; he could feel his headache coming on again and began desperately wishing for the waitress to bring his drink over. Moving his palms from his face, he made eye contact with Suga, reading the way the teacher’s forehead seemed to crinkle in concern.  
  
                “Are you alright?” He leaned into Daichi’s personal space, a hand reaching out seemingly to check Daichi’s temperature.  
  
                Daichi shot back into his chair, eyes suddenly going wide. “Oh. Yeah. I’m sorry, I was just surprised. People keep doing that today, it always makes me jump. I’ve actually got a little bit of a headache.”  
  
                “Oh yeah, don’t worry – I realise how terrifying I can be.” Suga laughed, perking up at the chuckle Daichi gave in response. “I have some ibuprofen in my bag if you’d like?”  
  
                “Thanks but I’m allergic.” Daichi shrugged in resignation, realising he’d just have to sit and hope it calmed down with food and a drink.  
                All he received from Sugawara in response was a shake of the head and a sigh, “Oh yeah,” he said, his words elongating in a sing-song like manner, “I get it, don’t worry.”  
  
                “What do you-“  
  
                “You just don’t want to take the medicine from a stranger. I know, we barely know each other.” He gave a heavy sigh and smirked, looking at Daichi from under his lashes.  
  
                A bark of a laugh made its way out of Daichi’s throat, and he rolled his eyes at Suga. “Please. You’ve seen me drunk – I think it’s safe to say we’re good friends.”  
  
                At his last word a strange look passed over Suga’s face, and for a moment Daichi felt like everything was just a little bit off. Suga mouthed something for a moment before giving a faint smile- not fake but not quite right either. “Of course!” He tilted his head to the side and seemed to think for a moment before speaking. “Hey, I don’t think I have your number. We should definitely meet up more, here.”  
  
                He quickly scrawled his number on a napkin and passed it over to Daichi, who pocketed it with shaking hands. Which he attributed to the lack of food, there couldn’t really be another reason. With a smile and a nod at Suga, Daichi turned to watch their food being brought over by the waiting staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella props to [Viaroots]() for helping me get my arse in gear and editing
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Nerdza because I've kept her waiting long enough for it. I'm posting another drabble tonight as an apology of sorts to you all - good news, in two months my exams will be over and I can update as often as possible. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: [Comemebeferre](http://comemebeferre.tumblr.com)


End file.
